Always & Forever
by flashpenguin
Summary: As a chapter in the lives of the BAU members comes to a close, the team gathers around to celebrate the long awaited coming together of two beloved characters. It is a series finale send off. . .with a twist. COMPLETE!


**Always and Forever**

**_Song Prompt: "Always __and Forever__" by __Heatwave_**

* * *

Some decisions in life are easy. Some are hard. And the ones that really matter are the ones that change your life forever. Once her mind was made up, it had been the easiest decision of her life.

JJ had never wanted to go to New Orleans. Not that it wasn't a nice place with nice people, but it wasn't home. Her heart was in Quantico with her friends and family, not in the heart of the Cajun bayou. She wasn't keen on the brutally hot summers and high humidity; she preferred the cold winters and change of seasons. She wanted to see the Japanese cherry blossoms in the spring. Her heart belonged to the Hoover Building. Besides, she had to take over as BAU Chief when Emily left for Colorado and her new start.

When she told Will, it had gone down the way she would have predicted: his ranting and raving about her misguided loyalty to the FBI; the way she continually put strangers before her family; and how she broke her vow to him by not following him to New Orleans. It was the same old song, and JJ was tired of playing it.

In an uncharacteristic move, JJ finally unleashed everything she had kept bottled in for over a decade. She threw it in Will's face that every argument centered around the BAU came down to ultimatum of "them or me", and how she had known about his deliberate attempt to harm Henry to guilt her into leaving the only home and family she had ever known. Her marrying him had been out of pity and fear of being alone, but not anymore. She was older and wiser and learned a lot during their time together. She was no longer the unsure single mother, who was weighing the pros and cons of parenting and work; she had the self-confidence to make it on her own. JJ didn't love him anymore. She wanted a divorce.

The silence between them seemed to stretch for an eternity. Neither dared to speak. Finally, Will turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Yes, there had been tears, but they were more from relief than sadness. And just like that, a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

The divorce was no-fault and processed quickly. Will would get the boys for the summer and every other holiday. Any child-support would be put in a trust fund for the boys' college. Within ninety days, JJ Jareau was a free woman to do as she pleased. And what pleased her the most was following her heart.

Who knew that her soulmate and love of her life had been beside her from the moment she had walked into the BAU? Sure, Gideon had seen the chemistry between her and Spencer. How had she missed the signs? In her defense she did not want to break the FBI rules prohibiting fraternization. Besides, Spencer had never looked at her in the way a man looks at a woman. Maybe that's why she had gone to Will. But all of that was in the past now. The stars were finally aligned and her life was finally making sense.

Now she stood alone in the Bridal Room to put the finishing touches on her hair. Slipping the sprig of Baby's Breath into her chignon, JJ stood back and looked at her reflection. There was no denying the new light in her eyes, and the real smile that came from her heart. And it all stemmed from love.

It had amazed and touched her to find out that Spencer had loved her all along—even standing back to allow her to make the decision to choose Will. It had broken his heart, but it had given him a purpose to continue making something of himself, Spencer had confessed on their second date. He had resigned himself to live the bachelor life. But not anymore.

Their engagement had been fast, but in the scheme of things, it really had taken forever. And once Spencer had slipped the ring on her finger, everything seemed to fly by at lightning speed. And the BAU women were there to lend a helping hand.

JJ ran her hand over the dove grey skirt of her tea-length dress. It was something old. The bouquet was new. The cameo brooch pinned to her collar was borrowed from her mother. But she didn't have anything blue.

A knock sounded and Emily popped her head in. "Hey! You look beautiful," she complimented her friend.

Suddenly nervous, JJ's hand moved to her hair. "Are you sure?"

"JJ, you could wear a gunnysack and still be the most beautiful bride," Emily stated as she walked into the room.

"Thanks. Although I do have experience at this."

"Are you ready?" Emily asked.

"To get married, yes. To watch you leave again, no."

"I'll still be a phone call away if you need me. But you're not going to need me because you've got this."

JJ took in a shaky breath. "I do."

"A new position. A new husband. A new life. I'm almost jealous."

"I've seen the ring on your finger, Em," JJ said with a wink.

"It's been a long time coming, I guess. Just do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Make sure you give the team time off to have a life outside of the BAU, okay?"

"Is that an order, Chief?"

"No, that's an order from your FBI Director."

JJ's mouth fell open. "You took the job? You're not going to Colorado?!"

"I didn't want to leave my family. Besides, someone has to keep the team in line."

"Rossi's retiring," JJ sadly said.

"All the more reason for me to stay."

Another knock. "Hey, my lovelies," Penelope's sing-song voice filled the small room, "everyone has arrived. So, it's time to get this show on the road."

JJ glanced at her two best girlfriends. "Does she know?"

Penelope appeared surprised by the question. "Know what?"

"I'm not going to Colorado," Emily revealed. "I'm taking the Director's position at the FBI."

"Wait! You're going to be the first woman FBI Director?!" Penelope grabbed Emily in a hug.

"Pen, I can't breathe," Emily gasped as she pulled herself away.

"JJ and Spencer getting married, and you're staying. . . This is the best day of my life!" Penelope grabbed a Kleenex. "I'm sorry to be crying on your wedding day," she apologized. Emily and JJ grabbed a tissue for themselves.

"It's okay."

"I thought tears were supposed to be a bad thing," Penelope nearly wailed.

"Actually, it is believed that if a bride doesn't cry on her wedding day, she will cry for the remainder of her marriage," Dave Rossi stated confidently as he strode into the room. "You look beautiful." His eyes scanned JJ. "But you're missing something." Reaching into his suit coat pocket, he pulled out a small box and handed it to JJ.

JJ opened the box and gasped. Her fingers shook slightly as she picked up the bracelet. "It's beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"What is it?" Penelope wondered.

"Blue pearls. I bought them when I went over to New Zealand for a vacation while in the Marines. I bought them for Caroline, but she didn't like them. I thought they would be perfect for you." Dave took the bracelet from JJ. Ever so gently he snapped it around her wrist. "There. Now you're set."

"I'm going to miss you."

"What are you talking about, Chief Jareau? I'll still be popping in regularly to check my manuscripts against the case files," Rossi said with a wink.

"What's keeping everyone?" Spencer asked. JJ felt her heart fill to the top and fall hard.

"We were on our way."

With his heart in his eyes, Spencer looked at his bride."No rush. I was worried you might have changed your mind."

"I lost you before, I don't want to lose you again. I'm keeping you forever," JJ vowed. "You make my heart whole."

"And you are the one that makes my life complete." Spencer took JJ into his arms and kissed her.

"Hey, you need to save that for the altar," Rossi ordered. "Speaking of which, we need to get this show on the road before the guests begin the reception without us."

Arm in arm, JJ and Spencer started out of the room before JJ stopped, turned around. Her heart bursting with love, JJ looked at her friends. "Thank you all so much. I love you." She held out her hands. Everyone took a hand. "Let's do this." With that, JJ and Spencer went to fulfill their destiny.  
********************************************

"I thought I'd find you down here," a dulcet-toned voice said from the doorway. "Dave Rossi, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Pushing himself back from the desk, Dave ran a hand over his eyes before glancing at the clock sitting on the mantle over the fireplace. "It's three-twenty," he replied.

"Smart ass. I rolled over and you weren't there. I figured you might be down here."

"I had to finish up this last chapter." Dave picked up his coffee mug and drained the last bit of cold, stale coffee. He blanched.

"Awww! You married JJ and Spencer. That's nice."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Nice? I thought that's what you wanted."

"Considering you married me off to that guy and moved me to Colorado. . . I don't think I'll ever forgive you."

"Emily. . ."

"Don't 'Emily' me. Him? Really? At least you got to remarry wife number two. I get stuck with the consolation prize in the Mile High City," she retorted with her hands on her hips.

"If you read it all the way through you'll see that you're going to stay in Quantico and take the FBI Director's job. No marriage."

Emily's eyes scanned the computer screen. "That's better." She wrinkled her nose. "But I'm not happy that you married _her._"

"I couldn't very well have married Dave and Emily; it would have looked suspicious. Like I was playing favourites."

Emily rolled her eyes. "So you say."

"Besides, you have me in real life, what more could you want?" Dave's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Arrogant as always."

Dave stood up and stretched. As his arms came down, he wrapped them around Emily's waist and drew her close to him. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

"No, I wouldn't," Emily agreed. "So, is this it? Is the BAU story over?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Dave confirmed. "It had a good run."

"I wish it could have gone on a few more books. I really liked the characters."

Dave shrugged. "Nothing more to write about. I've told all that needs to be told."

"At least you gave everyone a happy ending," Emily mused wistfully.

"Why not? I have mine."

"As I said, arrogant. I wish you hadn't killed off Erin Strauss."

"I had to propel the story. Besides, I needed to distract the readers so I could move Hotch and Jack on."

"I miss them. But Gideon. . . Did you have to kill him off in a shoot out?" Emily wondered.

Dave cocked his head. "It was that or have him get hit by a semi."

"David Rossi!"

"He went out the way he would have wanted. Good FBI agents don't deserve to die alone in hospital rooms," Dave reasoned his method.

"True. However, you did have me sleeping with an Irish terrorist and then you had him stab me!" Emily crossed her arms over her chest.

"You lived, and got to live in Italy for six months. Not a bad deal."

"Then you stuck me over in London for two years. Not cool."

"But I brought you back to be in charge."

"None of this is bringing me comfort, Dave."

"Anything less would have had people think that our characters were having an affair."

Emily grudgingly gave in. "You did have a way to make it all work."

"I dedicated it to you." Dave leaned down and pressed a kiss to Emily's lips.

"I have to forgive you, then." Emily smiled. "If you turn off the computer and come to bed, I might find other ways to let you make it up to me." She started to step back, but Dave pulled her back into his arms.

"Sounds like a plan. I love you, Emily." Dave lowered his head, his lips hovered just inches above hers.

"I love you too, Dave."

"Forever," Dave whispered.

"And always," Emily breathed as Dave kissed her to seal their promises.

**The End.**

_Dedicated to Taraji Leia, Mr. Miyagi, and rjwritergirl._


End file.
